1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a swiveling arrangement with a swiveling element swivelable around a swivel axis arranged at one end region of the swiveling element between a vertically upwardly directed inoperative position and a horizontally directed operative position, wherein the swiveling movement of the swiveling element is powered by, and can be damped by, a gas spring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a known swiveling arrangement of the type mentioned above, the swiveling element is a swiveling bed that can be folded out of its upwardly directed inoperative position into a horizontally directed rest position and folded into its inoperative position from its sleeping position. Two gas springs running in opposite directions are provided so that gentle damping is carried out when folding out and folding in.
This swiveling arrangement has a complicated construction and requires a large installation space.